miyavifandomcom_de-20200214-history
Señor Señora Señorita
right|158x158px =Über den Song= "Señor Señora Señorita" (セニョール セニョーラ セニョリータ) ist Teil der Single "Señor Señora Señorita/Gigpig Boogie" (セニョール セニョーラ セニョリータ/Gigpigブギ). Diese war Miyavi's 11. Singleveröffentlichung, welche am am 18. Januar 2006 erschien. Von der Single gab es 3 verschiedene Varianten. Señor Señora Señorita ist dabei der Hauptsong. =Veröffentlichung= Das Lied ist auf folgenden CDs enthalten: Single CDs * "Señor Señora Señorita/Gigpig Boogie" A-Typ * "Señor Señora Señorita/Gigpig Boogie" B-Typ * "Señor Señora Señorita/Gigpig Boogie" Regular Version Alben-CDs * MYV Pops * Miyavi Remixx Album * Victory Road To The King Of Neo Visual Rock =PV= center|705x705px =Tanzkursvideo= Das Tanzkursvideo ist auf der DVD der A-Typ-Variante der Señor Señora Señorita/Gigpig Boogie-Single enthalten. =Lyrics= Originaltext セニョール セニョーラ セニョリータ Shall we dance? 1, 2, Step… Step by step… 何を隠そうお嬢さん、私こそが生き血もしたたる吸血鬼 お望みとあらば骨の髄々とまで御自慢の牙を召し上がれ 嗚呼... 月に照らされ青白く光る首筋にそっと誓いのキスを でも何故だろう、胸の奥どこかこんなにも痛むのは... 「キミヲアイシテシマッタミタイナンダ」 1, 2, Step… Step by step… 踊りませんか可愛い人、手をとり腰絡ませて1, 2, 3 唇触れそうな距離で不意にささやく言葉は「テ・アモーレ」 嗚呼... この胸に咲いた情熱のバラはそのトゲで心締めつける そして僕は君を想うたび血の涙を流すんだ。 叶わない恋ならばいっそ壊してしまえ、と 願ってしまうのはいけない事でしょうか？ 僕が僕じゃなきゃどんなに良かったろう？君を傷つける事などなく愛せるのに... 1, 2, Step… Step by step… 落陽の合図で二人は逢い引き、また朝が来て離れ離れ 嗚呼... 愛した君にさえ近づけない僕は哀れなモスキートさ。 「抱きしめたい、抱きしめられない... 」のは、壊してしまいそうだから 変わりゆくこの身体、たとえ干からびようとも どうかこの恋が罪となってしまう前に 届かないkissならば、実らない恋物語5ならば せめて夢の中、抱きしめさせておくれ 想えば想う程、近づいては離れていく... 月と太陽の様に Romaji Senor senora senorita Shall we dance? 1, 2, Step... Step by step... Nani wo kakusou senyoriita, watashi koso ga ikichi mo shitataru iiotoko Onozomi to araba hone no to zui made gojiman no kiba wo meshiagare Aa... tsuki ni terasare aojiroku hikaru kubisuji ni sotto chikai no kisu wo Demo naze darou, mune no oku dokoka konna ni mo itamu no wa... 「Kimi wo aishiteshimatta mitai nanda」 1, 2, Step… Step by step… Odorimasen ka boniita, te wo tori koshi karamasete an, du, torowa kuchibiru furesou na kyori de fuini sasayaku kotoba wa「te・amoore」 Aa... kono mune ni saita jounetsu no bara wa sono toge de kokoro shimetsukeru soshite boku wa kimi wo omou tabi chi no namida wo nagasunda. Kanawanai koi naraba isso kowashite simae, to negatte shimau no wa ikenai koto desyouka? Boku ga boku jyanakya donna ni yokattarou? Kimi wo kizutsukeru koto nado naku aiseru noni... 1, 2, Step... Step by step... Toki no aizu de futari wa randebuu, mata asa ga kite hanarebanare Aa... aishita kimi ni sae chikazukenai boku wa aware na mosukiito sa. 「Dakishimetai, dakishimerarenai... 」no wa, kowashite shimaisou dakara Kawari yuku kono karada, tatoe hikarabiyou tomo douka kono koi ga tsumi to natte shimau mae ni todokanai kiss naraba, minoranai rabu sutoorii naraba semete yume no naka, dakishimesasete okure Omoeba omou hodo, chikatzuite wa hanareteiku... tsuki to taiyou no you ni Übersetzung (anhand der Engl. Übersetzung von Comyvz Crew): Senor, senora, senorita Solle wir tanzen? 1, 2, Schritt... Schritt für Schritt ... Um ehrlich zu sein, junge Frau1, Ich bin ein guter Vampir2, triefe dabei vor Lebensblut Wenn du es auch verlangst, werde ich meine großen Fänge tief bis zum Mark deines Knochens versenken. Aah.. das zarte Versprechen eines Kusses in deinen Nacken, beleuchtet vom blassen Glanz des Mondes Aber warum ist da so viel Schmerz in meiner Brust "Ich versuchte dich zu lieben" 1, 2, Schritt... Schritt für Schritt ... Willst du nicht tanzen meine Geliebte3, nimm meine Hand, verwickel unsere Hüften, eins zwei drei Nahe genug um deine Lippen zu berühren, wispere ich die Worte "te amore" Aah... Die Dornen der Rose der Leidenschaft blühen in meiner Brust und pressen in mein Herz Und wann immer ich an dich denke, vergieße ich Tränen aus Blut. Wenn diese Liebe unmöglich ist, kann ich dann nicht stattdessen verlangen zu zerstören? Wäre es nicht gut, wenn ich nicht ich wäre? Sodass ich dich lieben könnte, ohne dich zu verletzen... 1, 2, Schritt... Schritt für Schritt ... Im Zeichen der fallenden Blätter4, haben wir ein Rendezvous, und wenn der Morgen kommt, zerstreuen wir uns Aah... Ich bin ein elender Mosquito, ich kann nicht einmal in deine Nähe kommen, die, die ich liebe. "Ich möchte dich umarmen, aber ich kann nicht...", das ist, warum ich dich zerstören werde Ich werde diesen Körper wechseln, selbst wenn ich komplett austrockne, bevor diese Liebe irgendwie eine Sünde wird. Wenn ich deinen Kuss nicht empfangen kann, wenn diese Geschichte der Liebe keine Früchte tragen wird Zuletzt, lass mich dich einfach in meinen Träumen halten. Je öfter ich an dich denke, je näher ich komme, umso weiter entfernst du dich... Wie die Sonne und der Mond. Anmerkungen: # gesungen: Senorita # gesungen: Mann # gesungen: Bonita # gesungen: Am Zeichen, dass es Zeit ist/wird Kategorie:Discographie Kategorie:Songs